totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Craig (TDIOT)
Craig labeled The RPG Larper ' was a contestant on Total Drama Isle of Terror. Craig started his first season in Team C. He survived every elimination with his team due to his friendship with Hannah. Even that he had a big conflict with almost the owner of the team Joel he was always safe. His biggest enemy was Zara. After the mixed teams he was eliminated because he was angry at Hannah about Joel was lying about everything. His second team was the Disapointing Crowls. Biography Craig is a larper. He likes to dress up as a barbarian and pretend he's slaying everything in his path. His mum didn't aprove, so Craig decided to run away to Total Drama. Craig will have to defeat all odds and metaphorically slay his teenage competitors, or he'll be the one heading home. Audition Tape The screen revealed a big room. The room has the theme of a castle and there were stains everywhere. Red stains, blue stains and even rainbow ones. "Welcome! It is I, Craig, the barbarian! I have plagued the house of Vermillion and stormed the castle of Alemore! I have... " A small boy shouted, confidently. "-been told by my mom to get out of the house. That is why I sorta wanna join Total Drama. The million would be great but I just want her to get outta ma' face. 'K bye!" Craig turned off the camera. Total Drama Isle of Terror In 'Same Game. New Pain., Craig talked to Franklin about Larping. He never left the plane due to Layson's speeches, putting him on Team C. In Build Your Future, Craig followed Joel's orders and built the beach house. In A peice of the puzzle..., Craig started off the episode annoying Zara, yet unintentionally. Later, he complained about the originality of the game. He also helped his team in the challenge, he was also tricked the easiest by Joel's plan. In Labyrinthine Stupidities, Craig realised Joel lied and teamed up with Layson to get him out, yet Hannah was tricked into thinking Layson framed Bobby, so they were on there own. They ended up splitting up from the others due to arguments. The duo get lost in the maze, causing the team to lose. Craig votes Layson because of fear him and Hannah voted him to save himself, yet they actually voted for Joel. This causes Layson's elimination. In A little bit of fear... (Part 1), Craig tried to guilt trip his friend Hannah to vote for Zara, and Joel was gunning to get out him. The girls ditched the boys in the challenge, and Joel ditched him, he was later caught off-screen. In A little bit of fear... (Part 2), Craig did not appear much this episode. He girst appeared trying to convince Hannah before going away, and later, he was very happy about Zara's elimination. In Chelsea's High Heels, Craig and Hannah talked about what they should do next yet then talked about Bobby and Layson. Joel then pretended to like Craig to gain his trust. Later, Craig wonders why he can't be the swimmer or the wrestler, but Joel calms him down by saying he'd be a better climber. Craig wins the climbing challenge yet gets knocked off the climbing wall due to him annoying Misery. In Captain Chris: Treasure Tracker., Craig respects Joel despite the fact he's rude as he isn't fake. Craig tries to team up with Joel, yet gets annoyed when he finds out he is working with Hannah as well. Despite the fact Hannah saved him from elimination, Craig would rather work with Joel because of his power. Joel finds a chest that has has a turquoise card, meaning he is one of the winners. Joel lies to and ditches Hannah and Craig. When Hannah doesn't understand the situation, Craig snaps at her and states that she is an idiot and that all he had to do was tell her he believed in her and she would beg him to be her friend. Hannah gets really upset and Craig feels sorry about what he said. He got eliminated af the end of the episode and makes up with Hannah. Trivia TBA Category:Contestants (TDIOT)